rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J1coupe/Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Epic Rap Battles of History.
In this entry of fan-made rap battle, the suggestion that everyone wanted to see is coming true! For it's original suggestor got over 30,000 thumbs ups. Yet, nobody dare try to make this rap battle, as far as I know, and I, J1coupe, give it a shot! Today, the protagonists of Ghostbusters, go against the team of scientists consisting the Mythbuster''s, rap battle each other to settle who's the better buster, once and for all! Enjoy, and be sure to comment and vote. I welcome your feedback. Lyrics Ghostbusters: 'Peter:' If you want to stomp on some nerd ass, who ya gonna call? (GHOSTBUSTERS!) kicking ''Hyena Man and a S''avage'' back to their lair, now who's gonna fall? (MYTHBUSTERS!) Ray: you fools' 10 years of discovering reign is about to conclude, Egon: our vigo-rous raps are packed with Proton, forcing your whole crew to subdue, Ray: time to go back to the ocean, Mr. Walrus, and bring that deaf trainer you're with, Egon: since we're winnin' against these losers whose popularity is nothing but a myth, Peter: beliefs that you test may be plausible, but in rappin' you are surely busted, crazy accidents you caused overall confirm that you lot can't be trusted! Ray: your show puts me to sleep like the'' Sandman'', even with that explosion scenes, Egon: we have our own animation show, our fame all fits like the Goldberg Machine, Peter: please don't try this at home, but we're about to burn these Gozers to shame, Ray & Egon & Peter: We ain't afraid of no ghosts, nor this outdated suckers with 5-seconds of fame! Mythbusters: Adam: On this episode of Mythbusters, we go against fools who dare challenge our wits, Jamie: we are what you call "experts", when it comes to crushing these fake scientists, Adam: a flippant ass, mad scientist and a pizza lover sure make a great team, Jamie: calling yerself Gods won't help when we lyrically burn you, rhyming supreme. Adam: 90's pricks calling us outdated, I reject your reality and substitute my own! Jamie: think you can scare people with a Marshmallow Man? you ain't no Twilight Zone. Adam: We're the rhyme-busting pimps, ask your girls Dana and Janine for that, they indeed are excellent slime blowers, they made us go Ecto-Splat, Jamie: This myth about some Autistic retards fighting ghosts are completely absurd, your movies are hoax, like fake conspiracies, why would they ever make a third? Adam: I had it with you fools, even Buster has more common sense than you, Jamie: Now excuse us, we have Sliming ''Dana's Stay Puft'' job to return to. Ghostbusters: Peter: It's time for us to clean the town up from your complete rap-explosion mess, Egon: We'll Hwacha you knitwits lyrically, we came, we saw and we kicked ass! Ray: go back to your smash lab, we're about to introduce you to who everyone adore, Peter: please welcome our badass Winston Zeddemore who we couldn't ask for more! Winston: Ima-hara-ss and beat both of you fools like Tori and hold them for ransom, and crush that prehistoric bitch and the robot-sex nerd for being irksome! Ray & Egon: Back off man, we're scientists, and we don't blow up everything in sight, Winston: But this time it's two point two tons worth of lyrical bomb, y'all are tight! Peter: your show's like a sinking car, with no oxygen and now will drown, Ray & Egon & Peter: it's time we show these stonehead motherfuckers how we do things downtown! Mythbusters: Grant: The Build Team is here, and now you idiots are headed for bilbical disaster, Tori: you all are about to get slimed, if you want to catch us, you gotta run faster! Kari: we're going to mini-gun your whole franchise down, we be fast, and you be slow, Grant: your shows are like Archimedes' experiment, tried twice yet it still blows, Tori: your raps are now completely busted, thanks to these dickless mans right here, Kari: I'm vegetarian, but even I can see that you don't have any kind of meat, dear Grant: Failure isn't an option for you, for this showdown is reaching its end, Tori: we don't have to re-test anything, it's clear you lost to us in every extend, Kari: This is done for, Ghostbusters, but when in doubt, you always bring C-4, Adam & Jamie: It's time to blow it up! 3, 2, 1... say goodbye, you little whores! Poll WHO WON? Ghostbusters Mythbusters Notes This was absolutely awesome to make! I love both shows, and when I looked at that suggestion, I always wanted to try it out. Now I had the chance to do so, and hopefully it turned out pretty good! I think I did better than what I expected. So, be sure to comment and vote. Special Thanks to BTTF, Sqraw and Patts for helping me out. Category:Blog posts